Snow Day
by powergirl1729
Summary: Logan's day started out bad, and then it was amazing.  Then it went downhill.  Then it became the best day he'd ever had.  slash Kogan


AN: I was bored on a snow day and this was the result.

Logan's day started out terrible. First he woke at four because his alarm decided to freak out. He looked outside to see a faint dusting of snow on the ground.

It turned out it was an inch of snow on the ground and enough ice to shut down everything in Los Angeles. In Minnesota, this would be considered nothing, but in a city like this, it was pandemonium. In fact, it was probably a record snowfall.

It wasn't that he was upset about missing school. He wasn't that much of a geek. He was upset, because he had planned on going to the planetarium for the annual Venus Show. It was only held once a year and he was going to miss it.

He couldn't get back to sleep after he learned school was cancelled. He sat on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV wrapped in a thick blanket.

Sometime around noon, Kendall walked in half awake in his pajamas. He walked up to Logan with a confused expression, "Why are you eating popcorn for breakfast?"

Logan swallowed looking at the sleepy blond. He was so cute when he woke up. His hair was sticking up in every direction and his green eyes were bleary. "I don't feel like do anything today. I kind of feel depressed"

Kendall flopped on the couch next t him throwing a friendly arm around the brunette. "Why are you depressed? It's snowing man. No school"

Logan sighed leaning slightly into his friend, "I just feel tired and sad. There's not even enough snow for it to be fun"

Kendall grinned, "That's never stopped us from enjoying ourselves. I'm not letting you sit around all day feeling bad"

Logan grumbled pulling his blanket over his head, "GO away. I don't want to go outside. It's cold"

Kendall pulled the blanket off Logan and threw it across the room. "a) you're a hockey player. b)you're from Minnesota and c) that's not a good excuse anyway"

Logan buried his face in the couch this time muttering something intelligible. Kendall pulled his friend back holding his shoulders firmly so the pale boy couldn't escape. "You are coming outside to play in the snow if I physically have to dress you and drag you out there"

Logan blushed and sprinted out of the room to change into something warm. Kendall headed to his own room sadly. He'd really wanted to follow through with the threat to dress Logan. He changed into something warm and met Logan who had returned to his seat on the couch.

They were about to leave when Carlos ran into the room with his shirt half off, "You guys are not going out without me"

The other two glanced at each other and shrugged. Carlos ran back into his room to change. James came into the room two seconds later, "Are we going outside? I just fixed my hair I don't want to mess it up with a hat"

Logan was starting to sweat in his thick coat, "Then don't wear one. Could you two hurry up?"

James nodded and, for once, changed quickly. In less than fifteen minutes, they were all heading out the door. Logan was still grumbling about having to go outside, but Kendall would hear his complaints.

Outside the Palm Woods was abandoned. The snow was undisturbed and made the scene look like a Christmas Card. Carlos took some careful steps and turn to the others, "It's packing snow. Snowball fight!"

Logan moaned, but it was too late. Kendall had already scraped a small snowball and thrown it at Carlos. The Latino ducked, but the ice still smashed directly in his chest. James leaned down to make a snowball, but Carlos threw a snowball directly at his head. As snow caught in his shiny hair James cried out, "I knew I should have worn a hat. My hair's ruined"

Carlos knelt to make sure his friend was OK, and James smashed a half-formed snowball into his face, "Take that, hair ruinner"

They began to wrestle in the snow, each trying to stuff snow down the others shirt. Logan was about to retreat inside, but Kendall caught him off guard with a snowball in the small of his back.

The brunette growled and grabbed a handful of snow, not bothering to make a proper snowball. He threw it randomly, and it luckily caught Kendall right on the nose. The blond dropped pretending to be mortally wounded, "Oh, Logan. How could you I thought you were my friend?"

Logan scraped some snow from the now trampled side walk and made a perfect snow ball. He leaned over Kendall who was splayed on his back with his eyes close. "If you don't get up and fight like a man, then you'll find snow in a place you really don't want snow"

Kendall opened his eyes, "That's cold man. That's both literally cold and cruel"

He pulled himself up and crouched level with Logan, "Admit it. You're having fun"

Logan smashed his snowball into the blondes face. Kendall blinked pouting. There were snowflakes in his eyelashes and ice stuck temptingly on his lips. Logan got distracted as Kendall's tongue poked out to lick some snow of his lips.

Kendall gave him a weird look and Logan smirked, "That was fun"

Kendall laughed brushing the rest of the snow off his face, "So, my pain amuses you?"

Logan nodded flashing a crooked grin. "You're so amusing when you try to be angry with me"

The brunette didn't see the snowball Kendall had been making behind his back. The blond pulled his friend's hat off and stuffed the snow in his hair. Logan winced, "Brain freeze. Brain freeze! BRAIN FREEZE!"

He leapt to his feet brushing snow out of his hair. Kendall pulled himself up, "Are you OK? I didn't mean to hurt you"

Logan pushed Kendall to the ground again, "Psych. You totally fell for it"

He took off running hearing his friend right behind him. Snow flew from his feet in clumps as the chased each other through the streets. Few people were out so they didn't run into anyone.

All four of them were enjoying themselves even as the snow began to melt. They played for two hours until the snow had turned to a combination of slush and ice. No one expected the ice to be a problem until Logan fell hard.

James was the nearest, but he fell trying to pick up his friend. Logan was clutching his leg and whimpering in pain. Kendall took charge, telling Carlos to call an ambulance and James to go tell his mother what happened.

Logan was trying his hardest not to cry as cold slush started to soak through his sweats. Kendall noticed this, "Can you stand?"

Logan shook his head clenching his teeth. Kendall carefully brushed some ice out of his friend's hair, "It's gonna be OK. Just breath the ambulance will be here soon."

Logan curled into Kendall's chest shaking. Kendall carefully lifted his friend carrying him bridal style. Logan winced, but settled into his friend's arms quickly. Kendall walked to the nearest street corner holding his friend easily in his arms. It was another five minutes until the ambulance arrived, but he didn't care. Logan was warm and he looked surprisingly cute with his eyes closed head resting against Kendall's shoulder. His cheeks and nose were pink from the cold, which made him look even sweeter.

When the paramedics arrived, Kendall released Logan regretfully. It felt cold without the smaller boy close to him. As he was placed on the gurney, Logan opened his eyes blearily. He whispered something quietly and Kendall leaned in to listen.

"This… this is all your fault"

Kendall glared down at the injured boy. Logan smiled innocently as they rolled them away. One of the EMTs asked if everything was OK. Kendall smiled wryly, "He'll be just fine."

Two hours (and several close calls with Dr. Hollywood's surgical saw) later, Logan was released broken leg. He walked out of the hospital with crutches and a temporary cast. The band and Katie swarmed him immediately. He protested that he was fine, but still stuck to the story that it was all Kendall's fault.

To this the blond mock bowed, "I am eternally sorry. How may I repent my prince?"

Logan grinned sarcastically, "You're going to be my servant for the next week"

Kendall pretended to be upset by this, but he didn't mind. "Well then, my Lord I'll make sure you're feet don't even have to touch the ground until we get home."

Before Logan could ask what that meant, Kendall had picked him up carrying him bridal style again. The crutches fell to the ground and Carlos immediately stole them. Logan protested, "That's really bad for my leg. You don't have to… please, put me down"

He blond refused adamantly, "My Lord's feet shall not touch the ground"

Kendall stubbornly ignored Logan's protest even insisting that Logan sit on his lap in the car. The brunette fought that, but he really didn't mind sitting there even if James and Carlos were making kissy faces at them.

When they were back at the Palm Woods, Kendall still carried Logan up to the room, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from Jo and Camille. Katie opened the door for them and winked at her brother. She was the only one who knew about his crush.

Kendall brought Logan into his room and dropped him on his bed. Logan moaned, "I can walk for myself. You don't need to take it this far"

Kendall shook his head, "You insisted that I be your servant, so what do you want me to do?"

He leaned next to the bed and watched Logan with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Logan pulled himself into a sitting position, "Well, I have to change"

The brunette had intended it as an innocent comment, but his friend took it in a whole different light, "I can help with that"

Kendall grabbed the front of Logan's coat. Slowly he unzipped in and pushed in off his hands lingering on the others arms. Logan pulled his hands out of the coat as his sweatshirt was removed in the same fashion. The only other layer he had was a thin button down shirt.

Logan felt heat rushing to his cheeks as Kendall began slowly unbuttoning that shirt making sure to trace his fingers over the exposed skin every time a button was undone. He shuddered as Kendall reached his stomach resisting the urge to giggle as his fingers flitted over his ticklish spots.

Logan bit his lip waiting for the blonde to finish. Kendall looked up questioning and Logan traced a shaking thumb over the other's cheek. Kendall took this as a sign and pulled off the shirt kissing Logan lightly and quickly. The brunette tried to kiss back, but Kendall pulled away grinning brightly, "Not yet."

Logan pouted until they had both changed into their comfortable flannel PJs. Kendall flopped beside him casually. "So, if I have to wait on you for the next week, does that mean we have to stay in the same room?"

Logan nodded pulling the blond closer. "Yes. My first command to you is to kiss me"

The blond complied pressing warm kisses onto his friend's mouth. Logan smiled into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. The kiss didn't last long. Logan was too doped on painkillers to stay away for long. Kendall wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend as they both fell asleep.

The next morning, when Katie went into their room, she saw them wrapped together innocently. She quickly told her mother that they had both come down with colds and couldn't go to school. Then the little girl walked over to Carlos and James.

"You two owe me ten bucks each"


End file.
